Unpredictable
by PhoebeNii
Summary: Pain. That's all that shrouded Lucy's life, causing her to vow to never find love. Food and her two best friends, Levy and Erza, seem to be all she needs. Living a boring life, Lucy's adventurous rebellion takes an unexpected turn when she ruins a certain crazy spiked haired boy's 10,000 dollared school uniform. [Nalu AU] [Inspired by I love Yoo]


It had all started when she was a kid.

Her parents, constantly fighting, dragging other relatives into their mess only to cause an even bigger dilemma.

Of course, resulting in Lucy and her younger sister to be caught up in the war.

Falling asleep crying each night to the sound of voices yelling at each other, only to awaken to the same horrid lullaby every morning. It seemed like it would never end. Her younger sibling, Wendy, did make things better though. Lucy and her would always play together quietly in their shared bedroom, as their parents argued. It would usually end with their mother crying, and their father storming out the door.

Though, neither were horrible parents to say the least.

Layla and Lucy always got together and shared the same interests. The stars, zodiacs, and spirits. The two would often watch the night sky together, with Wendy in between sound asleep. Jude wasn't bad either, he and the children got along well. He gave him their attention at times, though he did make sure to give fair discipline when needed. Neither of the girls really had a favorite parent; as they loved both equally as they should.

They even made promises with each other, and made sure to thoroughly keep up with their words.

" _Lucy. Wendy. If you both promise to be good while I go out shopping, and eat all of your carrots I packed for lunch, you may ask daddy to bring you two cookies from atop the refrigerator._ " " _Girls, how about this? No new toys during this shopping trip, but I'll bring you back each two new surprises when I come back on my next business errand?_ " Little promises like that, and each time it made the family stick together more thoroughly. For some time, the couple stayed in a deep love relationship, fairly raising their two beautiful daughters. Lucy had hoped it would last forever. But it didn't; not when the suspicion started.

" _What do you mean, you've been at the office all night!? I know you've been texting that new brown haired security woman!"_

 _"No! You don't understand, I've actually been at the office all night! She just had offered me to have a quick drink with her, and I stopped by-"_

 _"So now you're LYING?! And, illegally drunk driving?! Has my husband turned into a cheating, fibbing criminal?!"_

 _"No! Layla... Why don't you ever understand?!"_

 _"Oh! So now you're questioning my intelligence, huh? Well you-"_

It was never ending.

The two stopped trusting each other, and accused every wrong mistake each made. " _Jude! You broke the vase, again?!" "Again? What do you mean, again?" _But even if the times got tough, each still loved their scared daughters.

"Wendy... Mother is going to be home tonight again, around the same time dad is. It's best that we sleep with the door locked again tonight." Lucy sighed, watching as her younger sister nodded in approval.

And that was how they lived their lives. Until, their family had finally shattered.

" _Wendy! Come on! Hurry up, our flight is here in less than two hours from now; let's go!" "Wait! Lucy-Nii! Daddy! I don't want to leave them behind! Mommy, I don't want to go! Mommy, stop!" "Wendy, let's **go**." _ Her sister was torn from her. Wendy was taken away to live in a city, Dawns City, one the farthest cities away from Magnolia. Their mother, not bothering to say a single word of farewell to the daughter she was leaving behind.

Lucy couldn't help wondering if she did something wrong. Was she a bad kid? Maybe they ran away because she was a bad child. It was confusing. People say "through the eyes of a child, magical things will appear to the innocent." But, Lucy never remembered seeing anything "magical". Jude told her, "Stay strong. We'll be happy again. One day." It didn't help, when Lucy entered school. She tried to make friends, and they all rejected her. " _Stay strong._ " She wanted to find happiness, only to meet with rejection. " _Stay strong._ " She needed someone to cry to, but the tears wouldn't fall. The sadness had already engulfed her heart. " _Stay strong._ "

And as more time passed, the more deeper she fell in. Both her father and her forgetting the four way promise that they made so many years ago, along with their Layla and Wendy.

" _Promise to never, ever, split up no matter what happens. We will always be together, because.."_

 _"...We are family."_

But, then again, if a promise is forgotten.

There is no way to keep it.

* * *

Reaching out a hand, she grabbed the bag of noodles. Sporting her dad's long blue coat jacket, and her hair back in a ponytail, Lucy remained monotone, as she placed the bag into her cart.

"Oh my god." Lucy didn't flinch when two classmates walked up to her. "Where did you get those clothes?" "Probably the same place for pigs. "Gross! I feel bad now, don't say things like that! The poor piggies!" Laughter. "Look. She's not speaking; Oh. My. Gosh. Do you think she's going to breakdown? Didn't you hear when she was little?! Her mom and sister abandoned her. Poor baby!" "I know right?! She was so ugly, they left. Honestly, anyone would do the same thing." More giggles. Lucy didn't move, and wordlessly turned around to face them.

"Oh? What's this? The little bitch thinks she's bold now?" The girl standing on the left smirked and sat into her hip, as the female next to her crossed her arms in the same manner. "Such a loser, to think she can stand up to u-" Her face neutral, Lucy took a step forward. Then another. Her pace even, she walked straight through the two, right in between them. Without saying a thing, she walked out to check out her items, leaving the duo stunned.

* * *

 _"Maybe..."_ Thoughts swarmed her head, as Lucy walked out the door, not bothering to pull the coat over her head, as the rain poured onto her hair.

" _Just maybe..._ _"_ A car came and splashed her already drenched figure with the puddles from the road. Not bothering to react in a harsh way, Lucy began her walk home. " _...Maybe I'll be okay once again, one day._ "

* * *

A/ns: Thanks for reading. Prologue is cringe, based off of 'I love yoo', on Webtoon. Read it. The best thing ever. Next chapter will be posted either today or tomorrow, it depends on how I feel, and my feedback on this. Thanks again!


End file.
